yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Rokujō
Miyuki Rokujō is a supporting character in the yuri series Strawberry Panic!. The student council president of Miator, Miyuki tries her best at doing her job in keeping everything in line. She is stern, yet understanding, and quite sensitive; Shizuma describes her as a crybaby. Yuri Feats *If Shizuma gets excited with the girls, especially Nagusa, she'd urge her to give up right away. *The hallway ghost mystery which was rumored around the Strawberry Residence was actually the past voice of crying Miyuki over her first time living in a dormitory and being homesick, after Shizuma held her hand she aimed to work hard and hang in because Shizuma came for her. *In her early years in the Strawberry Residence, she used to sleep next to Shizuma in the same bed, since they were sharing the same room in the Strawberry Dorms since first grade. *Shizuma's changing is causing her to worry, especially by the influence of Nagisa, she noticed that she was actually taking her job as Etoile seriously. Ever since Kaori died, and after Nagisa appeared she noticed it all. *She knew that Shizuma wants to be free from the shackles of her past, she described Shizuma that she used to be like an iceberg, no one can touch her heart, just like am iceberg she was always cold and unmoved. Her role was to activate Shizuma's heart to welcome spring, Nagisa who was the one who brought Shizuma that spring. She've made Shizuma sees her heart, but in return the second Etoile's necklace which was around her neck was taken from her by Shizuma, easily she didn't resist Shizuma to strip her upper pajama to return it, instead she melancholic shed tears. *During Shizuma's journey to the vacation home with Nagisa she was waiting for her return, especially when it was getting late for her due to their stay in the vacation home for a day because of the thunderstorm. *To respond to the student council's demand to assign Kaori to her and Shizuma in a dorm three years ago, since Kaori couldn't be a regular temp, she regretted dragging her into her story with Shizuma out of her jealousy, a story in which happiness was denied. *A great Etoile requires the support of the Student Council, for that reason she wanted to be on the Student Council, because she thought that Shizuma can become the Etoile. *Before representing Shizuma to Kaori, she said that she's a beautiful girl that fits her tastes perfectly. *For hearing about Kaori was to be Shizuma's partner for the Etoile election, she felt furious jealousy, but she decided to hide the reason for she is dishonest about her feeling to Shizuma, she herself wished to be more honest about her feelings. *Upon Shizuma's playful teasing from three years she blushes nervously, and sometimes can get violent when she was whispered by her ear from her that she'll picks her up at the Student Council room if she ever joined in to be paired with Shizuma as the next Etoile, throwing some books at her as she run, later after that she smiles. *Furiously she admitted to Shizuma that she was always by her side, her relationship with Kaori along with her relationship with Nagisa, she was always watching her, and she knows everything about her, then when she was forced into a kiss by her, she slapped her face shouted "stupid!" then hid her face to cry. *For two years she've been saying the same thing to Shizuma "finish her job as an Etoile", for deep in her heart she wants her to throw her feelings for Kaori away by returning her Etoile possessions the next day which are the two red and blue necklaces. *After Shizuma mentioned to Miyuki that from a long time ago, she was the only one by her side, and asking her to be by her side and support her, it's okay if she's still quick to cry, for she couldn't go on without her, and that she need Miyuki and her support, she ran to her embrace crying at a sunset scene. *Because of Nagisa's relationship with Shizuma, that's why she told Tamao first to enter the Etoile election for Miator, she wants Nagisa to overcome her relationship with Shizuma, no matter how much pain she's in. Watching Nagisa and Shizuma practicing the waltz dance for the Etoile election, she saw them as so charming and perfect, and their dance was graceful and exceptional, it was her first time that she have seen such a beautiful dance in Astraea. * Kissing Momomi's hand, she explained that it's requisite to face her opponent with love in her heart. * Up until a year ago of the manga, she used to take baths with Shizuma to tell each other secrets all the time. * For her breasts to be groped all a sudden by Shizuma is making her flushed, her cheeks were bright red, declining the offer of Shizuma to wash Miyuki's breasts at page 17, 18, 19 of chapter 5. Gallery 41173-episode-019-refrain 318443.jpg 41173-episode-019-refrain 387303.jpg Videotogif 2018.02.14 08.36.21.gif Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Panic! Category:Tsundere Category:Tsurugi